


Last Day Of Filming

by DWinchester4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWinchester4Ever/pseuds/DWinchester4Ever
Summary: Just a little thing I had stuck in my head :)





	

Today was your last day of filming before you went on maternity leave.

When you first announced that you were leaving at a con, you immediately received sad reactions and boos from the crowd.

"Its not permanent or anything, its just that I am close to the due date and I don't think the directors can go through the season much longer with me always pestering their asses." You said, chuckling.

Since your character wasn't pregnant on the show, the camera was always above your stomach, which was hard when the show had two 6 foot tall men who had trouble fitting in the same frame as you.

The second to last scene, was supposed to be your character and Dean getting in a fight about the Mark of Cain. Frustrated, Dean would walk out of the bunker, and your character would attempt to chase him, but instead, she gets kidnapped.

You were excited about what was in store for your character when you read the script, and how the writers would try to work around you being absent and still trying to make the season more interesting and suspenseful.

 

*****

 

"Supernatural, Scene 48, take 1."

You sat on the bed, fake tears welling in your ears.

"I'm here for you Dean, you know I am." You said, putting your hand over Jensens, and Jensen pulled his hand back, opening his mouth to say something.

"Shit, I forgot my lines." He said, chuckling, and you shook your head at him, giving him a fake scolding look.

"No swearing in front of the baby." You scolded, and Jensen gave a fake gasp, hands immediately going to your big bump, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

"Oh I am so sorry sweet _thang_." Jensen said in a southern accent, and you giggled when the baby kicked in response.

He brought his face closer to your belly, kissing it softly before talking once more.

"That better not be your first word, got it young lady?" Jensen asked, and a bunch of _awwws_ were heard throughout the room.

"Well, lets get this filming over with so we can get one step closer to finding out." You said, smiling, and Jensen chuckled, before telling the director that he was ready.

"I'm here for you Dean, you know I am."

"I know, baby, its just that I haven't gotten much sleep lately." Jensen said, and you frowned.

"Dean." You said in a stern voice.

"We've talked about this. No lying to each other anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Jensen said, not looking in your eyes, something he said was important to add cause he thought Dean was never a good liar when it came to his significant other.

"I'm so sick and tired of this Dean." You whispered, defeated.

"You think I'm not? I'm the one who's got this damn thing on my arm!" Jensen raised his voice, and you made your face look surprised at his tone, and he immediately made his face calm down.

So far, everything was going fine. As much as you loved being with your husband and best friends, you were missing your soft bed and that you could hit the snooze button on your alarm without thinking about going to work.

"I need some time." Jensen muttered, snatching his arm away from your grasp, getting up to leave.

So you slowly got up, trying not to let it show that you were struggling.

"I need help." You said, smiling awkwardly.

You saw the confused look on Jensen's face before your statement made him burst out of laughter.

"I can't get up."

 

 


End file.
